


Aventuras en La Pequeña Manzana

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhattan, Kansas, es una pequeña ciudad de poco más de cincuenta mil personas, ubicada en la confluencia del río Kansas con el río Big Blue. Es donde está ubicada la Universidad Estatal de Kansas, motivo por el cual están hoy aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventuras en La Pequeña Manzana

Manhattan, Kansas, es una pequeña ciudad de poco más de cincuenta mil personas, ubicada en la confluencia del río Kansas con el río Big Blue. Es donde está ubicada la Universidad Estatal de Kansas, motivo por el cual están hoy aquí.

—Es lugar es aburrido —dice Sean jugando a rebotar una pelotita.

—Te hubieses quedado en casa, tú quisiste venir —le recuerda Hank, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a ir a oír la charla de Charles —dice Raven, pintándose las uñas de los pies de un color rojo oscuro que contrasta con su piel.

—Creo que la charla del Profesor era aburrida hasta para él —comenta Alex, sin parar de cambiar los canales del televisor, sin siquiera detenerse a ver qué están pasando en cada uno.

Los cuatro están sentados en _su_ cama y Erik tiene que recordarse que Charles estaría muy decepcionado si volviera de su charla y descubriera que ha asfixiado a sus protegidos con las almohadas.

Eso y que les tiene cierto aprecio.

 _Puedo sentir tu malhumor desde aquí, Erik_ , escucha que le dice Charles, directo en su cabeza y él no puede evitar bufar.

Los cuatro chicos lo miran, extrañados, y Erik pone los ojos en blanco.

—Quédense aquí —ordena, aunque para estos cuatro una orden es más bien una sugerencia.

Sale a caminar por el hotel, porque si se queda cinco segundos más en el cuarto va a cometer homicidio.

 _¿Cuánto falta para que termines?_ , pregunta, sabiendo que su… amigo de seguro sigue ahí.

_Una hora. Hora y media, como mucho. ¿Aburrido?_

_Cansado de tus protegidos, mejor dicho_.

 _ **Nuestros** protegidos, querrás decir_.

A pesar de que Charles no puede verlo le es inevitable poner los ojos en blanco.

_Lo que sea. Son insoportables. Recuérdame, ¿por qué los tomamos bajo nuestra tutela?_

_Creo que llegamos a un punto en nuestra relación en el que ambos sentimos la necesidad de tener hijos_ , bromea Charles, robándole una sonrisa.

 _Eres tan divertido. Hilarante_.

 _Vamos, me amas así como soy_.

Erik, aún sonriendo, no puede evitar el pensamiento que se le escapa.

 _Por supuesto que te amo_.

Por unos segundos Charles no le responde y Erik teme que el hombre haya estado caminando por el escenario mientras hablaban y se haya caído al escuchar sus palabras. No sería la primera vez.

Las declaraciones de amor de Erik suelen llegar en los momentos menos oportunos.

 _Cielos, Erik. Estoy dando una charla sobre el exterminio del homo erectus a manos del homo sapiens, no puedo dejar que mis oyentes me vean sonreír como un idota enamorado, pensarán que soy raro_.

 _Pero, querido **amigo** , eres un idiota enamorado **y** raro_.

 _Ja ja, eras hilarante. Voy a intentar terminar con esto lo más rápido que pueda, asegúrate de que los niños no estén en nuestro cuarto cuando regrese al hotel_.

_¿Por qué?_

Como toda respuesta, una serie de _agradables_ imágenes aparecen en su mente. Ya. Claro.

 _Voy a darles tu dinero para que vayan a descubrir lo que la Pequeña Manzana tiene para ellos. Apúrate_.

Charles no vuelve a contestarle, pero no importa, porque eso era todo el incentivo que Erik necesitaba para regresar al cuarto y echar a sus protegidos de ahí, mandándolos a hacer algo medianamente productivo.


End file.
